How it all started
by xXBambiEyesXx
Summary: its James,Sirius,Remus, and Peter's 5th year at hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And there in for a big serprise! it's the finial Triwizard Tournament! Rated T for some mild language but all in all its a great cliff-hanger story!
1. Chapter 1

**Bambi's back and in a book writing mood!**

**Anyway this is just a short chapter on a new series i'm doing. It's based on 4 best trouble-making friends and how the Marauders came to be. but with a little twist.**

**It's the Last Triwizard Turnament! meaning there is going to be a Ball!**

**This all happened before James and Sirius became popular. Before the marauder's wild parties came to be. and Before James actually got to date Lily Even's!**

**Everything in {} is a p.o.v. of the character. But the story continues and i have worked ages on this haha as you can see.**

**Also i have a update on my profile about my posts and all my chapters so check up on that.**

**ANYWAY enjoy the Marauders mad adventure during the last Triwizard Turnament!**

* * *

Chapter 1

~0

{Sabra}

As the Hogwarts express left the filled station of parents waving goodbye to their witch's or wizards. A small girl age 15 with dark long black hair and jet black eyes awaited in a small station near the end of the train. She wore the usually Hogwarts dress robes and her phoenix feather wand waited in her pocket to be used. Her dark chocolate eyes darted from mother's to father's as she awaited the company of her friends.

"Hello there Sabra!" said a tall boy with long jet black hair and chocolate eyes, he was companied by a scrawny boy by the name Peter Pettigrew,

"Hello Sirius," Sabra said in an offbeat like tone. She clasped her hand to her head as she looked out the window.

"Hey! what's a matter with you? you're not... you know upbeat, out of control, like your usually self" said Sirius sitting down next to Sabra as he opened his pocket to revel a black swirled wand.

"Better tell me, or I'll hex you!" he said in a mocked tone. Sabra turned around fiercely,

"I don't give a god damn if you hex me Sirius I'm not in the mood if you don't notice for your unkind since of humor!" Sirius looked concerned now; his eyes should great sadness as he put his wand away. He opened his mouth to say something but the train room door slid open

"hey Sirius, Peter" said James Potter as he entered the room his pointed hair spiked up to a point as he sat down across from Sabra.

He pulled out a few watches and pair of _Every Flavor Jellybeans_, as he crossed his legs. He looked at Sirius and gleamed at him as he threw him a wizarding watch and gulped down a few beans.

"Troll, Ear wax, Lemon oh! I like the lemon one, and ugh, I think that was cardboard flavored!" he exclaimed as he popped a few more in his mouth.

Looking over he noticed Sabra,

"Sabra! Didn't see you! Man I haven't talked to you in ages!" he said look brightly at her as she grabbed her legs and forced them to her chest her face still showing the sadness she held in her.

"Wow, what's the matter with you?" he said, Sirius shook his head

"Dinno' she screamed bloody murder at me and hasn't said a word after. Blimey! You think she's gone mute!" Sirius said sarcastically.

Soon little Peter spoke up "Did you lot know there is goin' to be a ball at Hogwarts this year! Only for fourth years and up!" he squeaked, as he fiddled around with a small rat he cared in his pocket.

"Who you think you're gonna take James, and what about you Sirius?"

James blushed "Well if there is goin' to be a ball like you said Peter, then I might just build up some courage to ask Lily Evans" he said puffing out his chest.

Sirius glanced over at Sabra his dark black bangs fell over his eyes as he looked at her longingly

"Oh, not sure… there are loads to choose from, of course i'm so sexy ill have leter's flying in everyday" he said coolly.

Sabra soon sat up and rummaged through her bag, picking out a large book called

_Wizards of the time_

The train pulled into the station, the four friends hoped off and headed to the carriages, Sabra jumped in first seeming to have a little more energy than before as she looked around.

"Dumbledore got himself in trouble this year" she said still looking around.

"Feedin' three schools! Blimey! He must be outrageously tired!"

She said sitting down, Sirius sitting next to her followed by Peter, then James. As the cart filled James began to blush, Lily Evan's a Gryffindor, her parent's muggle but she seemed wonderfully brilliant in a way, her long dark reddish hair draped over her robes as she hoped into the neighboring cart. Followed by a slick black haired and crul eyed, Slytherin Lily seemed deep in conversation with the boy. Not everyone knew his name but of course Sabra did, Lily was her best friend, including the boy next to her Severus Snape.

As the 1st years began to settle into their new houses Dumbledore, did a welcome back, and a welcome speech as always. Saying the 3rd floor is off limits including the "forbidden" forest in which Sabra always wanted to see the "dangers" it held. He also mentioned to beware of the new tree put in on her first day at Hogwarts. He said the tree is meant to protect itself, in other words "Don't go near it, and DON"T bother it".

Although most listened three unusually devilish boys smirked with happiness. Sabra new (as in she knows everything there is too know) that they knew why the tree was there, and who it keeps in. For the prisoner trapped in the tree's tunnels on full moonlight nights was

No other then her brother.

Remus Lupin.

After the wonderful feast, Dumbledore rose out of his seat, the food on the plates vanished and he began to speak once more.

"Before it slips my mind, I would like to inform everyone that two schools will be arriving at Hogwarts over the winter. As you all know the Triwizard Tournament has begun on its last year and the schools would like to celebrate at no other school then Hogwarts!"

"There for!" he added "During the tournament, a traditional Ball will be uprising; when the guests arrive we will start planning for the wonderful Winter Ball. So ladies, gentlemen think of who you are going to be taking on that fine evening, oh and due to the tournament all OWL's and other quit large tests will be postponed!"

A yowl of happiness eroded from the tables, some kids threw there Hogwarts hats into the air as Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"I will explain the detail of the tournament in the later chapters of the year, but now it is time for rest! Please escort the first years out Perfects! And have wonderful dreams!" and with that the candles slowly died as a full moon arose in the ceiling of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~0~0

{Sirius}

"Password?" said the fat lady as Sirius and James walked to the Gryffindor common room. Each were deep in conversation about the upcoming dance happening in a week or too.

"Dragoness" said Sirius as the portrait hole appeared and they entered,

"Well Sirius if you wait too long all the good ones will be taken" said James as they sat down on the Gryffindor couch, the crackling fire erupted as James threw a small piece of paper into it. Sitting nearby was Lily and Sabra both working on DADA homework Sabra brushed her hair back as Lily started to fumble wither fingers.

"Sabra do you know anything on werewolves? This essay is beginning to sound harder" said Lily her eyes knitted in concern as she laid down her quill.

Sabra nodded, she then proceeded in talking about werewolves, how they came to be, and the difference between wolf and werewolf.

After a few agonizing hours of homework James and Sirius both decided to ask Lily and Sabra. The downfall on this plain was

Where they are and how to get them alone.

"Comeon James lets split up… maybe we can find them easier that way"

James nodded,

"Ok meet back in the common room when we BOTH have dates for this stupid ball" said James rolling his eyes and walking off towards the great hall.

Sirius started to walk away; he paced a few Beauxbatons students on the way to the library. Seeing Larman Griffin; one of the champions in the tournament from ravenclaw he started his way up.

Sirius and James both wanted to be champions, but sadly on the last year of the Triwizard they proclaimed an age limit, 16 and above.

Disapproving of this Sirius and James hardly ever thought back to that moment. But seeing the Hogwarts champion the moment appeared rapidly in Sirius head.

"_Welcome students! This is the final and last year of the Triwizard tournament. Agreeing with the other teachers we decided to have it at Hogwarts as you all know._

_Instead of using the Wonderful Goblet of Fire the traditional way of picking the_ champions. _We aloud each teacher to put their top student into, the sorting hat twice. Adding the others who wished to join over the age of 16 after and so one and so forth." Said Dumbledore, He paused waiting for everyone to catch up then he added._

"_Meaning, if there was a large amount of ear wax in your ear, and you didn't hear any under aged wizards will not be ALLOUD to put their name into the sorting hat." _

_There were loud screams of outrage from both sides of the great hall. ALL schools young or old shouted their disapproval of the new rules and changing from Goblet to hat._

"_SILIENCE!" yelled if someone fell to the ground dead, the whole hall hushed even some of the teachers who joined in the protest. _

"_I'm sorry to inform you, but after the past deaths that have up come we will NOT allow anyone underage to put their name into the hat." Dumbledore said he looked around very sternly_

_Sirius and James both sighed in disgust, both eager to put their names into the hat were let down buy the news._

_James age 15 would be turning 16 in June unlike Sirius who would be turning 16 in August. Knowing this both were sad for a few days. They tried to think about an ageing potion but Sabra said Dumbledore wouldn't second think that. Sirius still put down hardly ever spoke for a week._

_Soon the day of the choosing began._

"_From Drumstring … Crotelegust Fumly "cheers came from the left side of the hall. As a tall man about 17 or 18 stood up shook hands with Dumbledore and was directed to a room behind the teacher's chairs._

"_From _Beauxbatons…_ Cornelia Marmus" cheers came from the right as a short woman almost 17 came up. She had long blonde hair that draped down to her knees, and dark blue eyes. She shook hands with Dumbledore and walked into the same room Crotelegust was in._

"_And finally from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Larman Griffin"_

_Cheers came from the Ravenclaws as a tall handsome boy about 17 stood up his short black hair swooped from side to side as he grasped hands with Dumbledore for a few seconds and headed into the room."_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked out into the smiling (mostly frowning from the 1__st__ years to 4__th__ years) faces of the kids._

"_There you have it are three CHAMPIONS!" he said giving a well-earned hand clap, as some of the students joined in._

"_And now feast!"_

_Sirius and James scowled as the plates and goblets lit up with food. Across from them was the poor beat up Remus, a few scratches appeared across his face as he smiled a toothy smile._

"_Oi! What amatter with you two?" he said rubbing a piece of the meat on his black eye. Sirius dipped a fork into the mash potatoes as he glared up at the teachers. _

"_It's not fair that you have to be 16 or over to be a champion. An' picking the best ones then adding the rest in?" he grunted "That Ravenclaw fellow is a perfect I tell you! He gets top grades. Teachers pet he is!" _

_James ate in silence though he did have a hard time swallowing the Champion cupcakes. In every bite you heard, _

"_Champion: Griffin!"_

"_Champion: Fumly!"_

_Soon James threw the cupcake so hard it landed on a Slytherin girls head._

_He glanced over hoping no one saw and began to gulp down some butterbear._

"Sirius!" A voice said, as his dream started to fade.

"Sirius!"

The voice said again. He shook his head and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him, as his eyes cleared as he noticed it was Sabra.

"Sorry there! I-I um, had a day dream" he stuttered.

"It's ok Sirius, well I'll be seein' yah" she said as she walked down the staircase heading for the Griffin door common room.

"Y-yah… I'll…Oi wait c-can I ask yah somethin'!" Sirius said catching up with her.

"Um…well just wondering…I mean we could go with friends but…you know I-I um… well wanna go with the ball with me Sabra?" His voice sounded desperate. His hands fiddled around. She looked at him as her lips broke into a smile.

"Sirius I'd love too. But you're a little late… someone's already asked me… and I said yes."

"I'm so sorry Sirius" she added as she looked longingly into his eyes.

"O...Um that's…that's cool, hope you have fun…you know…but can I ask who you're going with?"

She sighed as she looked down, i could see a small blush work away across her face as she mumbled,

"It's Larman Griffin"

Sirius didn't know if he showed it but he felt his heart split into,

_Larman? That's son of a banshee! Larman!_

He nodded gave a weak smile and walked off his hands deep in his pockets of his robes as he headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

_Larman… well hopefully James has had some good luck with the ladies._

He was wrong. He found James curled up in the fettle position as he shook from side to side.

"T-t-too…h-h-hard…I-I-I a-asked her…a-and s-she is already taken…

"Who's taken her then?"

"S-Snape…"

"Oi! You big baby come on! Maybe we can just appear as normal men and get some dates there! No biggy!" said Sirius

"S-so no luck with Sabra?" James asked, as he stopped shaking. Sirius shook his head as he sat down next to him

"Nah she's going with the idiot perfect Larman Griffin. I hope he turns out to be a big jerk." Sirius moaned as he laid his head back on the couch

"Maybe if I'm lucky he will dump her there and I can fill in…I just wish I could have danced and snoged her James and..." he sighed longingly

James nodded

"And me Lily…"

We both looked at the ceiling as the fire crackled with pleasure. Sirius and James stared for more than two hours until the portrait door opened once more.

Peter came in his face red and a wide smile across his face.

Sirius looked over then whispered to James

"At least were not the only ones who don't have a date" James snickered and they both got up and walked over to him

"Guys! You will never believe it! I've got a date to the Ball! It's the champion Cornelia! I just asked her and she said yes!" he jumped up and down. As Sirius scowled at him

"You too got anything to say?" said Peter as he looked confusingly at both of them

"Oh just two words Peter" said Sirius in a mocking tone.

"And what are those? Good Job?"

"Screw you"

* * *

**haha oh Sirius...**

**_for all the reviews that said to add H's and S's i hope you enjoyed! i did i may have missed a couple but i did just skim threw this fast so, anyway hope you enjoyed :D _**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more were that came from (O' course)**

**Ill be posting 3 more chapters! and one question**

**Whent he marauders become the Marauders with all the nicknames etc. What will Sabra's nickname be?**

**ill give you a hint on her Amegus:**

**its got a forked tongue, and her name gives it away guys! but you will find out sooner or later!**

**anyway Comment, add etc **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well welcome to chapter 2 i guess you must have liked chapter 1!**

**Well Writing this chapter almost made me cry! poor Remus :(**

**All you people that cery at that "animal shelter" commercial then you may want to skip this Major Fluff moment i had!**

**UPDATE~ Every Friday ill be posting a new chapter to each of my books when i upload a new book ill put ether 1-4 chapters up then ill add more each friday etc. Also the person with the most comments on my story gets a sneak preview of the next chapter on Tuesday so comment up peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 2

{Remus}

"_Remus you silly boy!" said a voice from afar._

"_Mother! Look Mother!" said Remus as he rolled in the green grass, _

_It was spring, The bright green grass blew in the bellowing wind, making it dance before Remus's eyes. The yellow flowers married with the yellow sun that shined brightly over them making them sing one of their silent songs, small butterfly's fluttered from one bush to the next making a ripple of color across the cloudless sky._

_The large oak trees swayed as their mothers and brothers sky scraped over them touching the forbidden stars that bowed to their bright master._

_But the lovely moment of spring faded as the sun set on the horizon, letting her subjects shine, in which creating a large breeze sweep over the land._

"_Remus! Inside darling in!" said a worried mother, her belly bulged with the hope of a new child._

"_No Mother! Too much fun! Too much fun!" said Remus jumping around as he tried to catch the fire of the night._

"_Remus! Inside!" she said sternly, she looked around. Hunting season was about, as her husband was out trying to kill the beast that lurked around the lands, she stayed home to protect the things she loved._

"_Mother!" a child's voice screamed "Mother! Help! Mother!" the voice sounded far away running feet were heard in the distance and a long cruel howl echoed in the night._

"_Remus!" the mother screamed._

_A blood curtailing yell. A dog's fatal bite and crimson glittered on the once dancing grass , and made the yellow flowers a slickly black._

"_Remus! Remus!"_

_The mother ran out looking around as the night dimed her vision _

"_Remus! Answer mommy answer!" in her futile attempts to coax her son too her._

"_REMUS!" she said between sobs. She wobbled over not able to run as her child she carried in her belly held her back, the grass grabbed her legs pulling her away, away from the son she so dearly loved, away from the moment she saw his smiling face as he entered spring but now his dark blood as the cruel beast burnt the soul, away from the moment she heard the last sound the last word her dear boy said, the boy who may never speak again._

"_M-mother" a voice croaked as a hand rose._

_She ran over as she grabbed her son, the grass letting her freely introducing him to her arms as she hugged him tighter than ever. She looked at him. Blood dripping from his right arm as his eyes blinked _

"_M-mother. Sing me a s-song…" Remus croaked. Mothers sliver droplets fell on him, as the moonflowers awoke in beauty erasing the cold blood off them, as they joined the mother in the pretty little song. Carrying him back to the house singing him the lullaby, as he fell fast asleep, she dreaded him not waking up again, as she cleaned the wound on his arm._

_But he has changed._

_His mother thought._

"_My boy…no longer a boy" she whispered threw tears as she laid him in his bed. The grass outside seemed to wilt in despair as the boy's wound healed and as he snored lightly, but the flowers and grass were not wilting because of the failure it took to barry the boy in a grave underneath them. They were wilting because of the large fangs erupted from his mouth and his ears beginning to point, as the mothers wales were heard by every living creature, as she stuttered out,_

"_My son… the beast"_

~0~

Remus opened his eyes to the shack he was placed in, in the beginning of the year.

"What a night" he mumbled as he stood up with buckling knees, a few tears shown across his face as scratches and bruises scared it.

"Should have listened too you mum..." he said lightly packing up some blankets and cleaning the room as best as he could. He started to exit the building till he noticed a shinnying object near the left of a ripped curtain.

"Sabra!" he said picking up a golden watch. It had a picture of her and him, instead of telling time it told place. A few of the spots were

Hogwarts, Shrieking Shack, forbidden forest, and the Gryffindor common room.

Sabra was now in the common room, as Remus guest probably studying even though the OWL's had been canceled, he new she was a study bug.

"Oh Sabra..." he whispered with a smile as he put the watch onto his hand and exited the Willow, he walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Dragoness" he said glumly as the portrait door opened show Sirius and Peter in a fight.

Both saying some nasty words James and Remus looked at each other rolled their eyes and began to pull the now clinging kids apart.

"Where are you playing at?" said Remus as Sirius swiped blindly with his fists at Peter now crumbled on the floor screaming.

"That! That loser got a date before us!" said Sirius growling " AND JUST LOOK AT HIM!".

Remus hoping Sirius didn't change into a dog since he knew he had been practicing held on for dear life as Sirius snarled and growled like a wolf.

"Sirius calm your bloody self!" I yelled as the tugging soon stopped and I felt strong hard muscles relax. I let my grip go as the portrait door soon opened again, and in came Sabra her hair I'm guessing brushed lightly as she raised an eyebrow,

"Um you guys practicing your dancein' or somethin'?" she asked with a smirk across her face. Her eyes looked especially sparkly today as those dark eyes locked with mine.

"Good mornin' bro, how was your night?" she asked calmly as she walked over and kissed my cheek lightly and she swayed past all of us and sat down near a corner to read.

"Yes, fine I guess since you gave me this watch." I said pulling Sirius and Peter away from each other one last time.

She looked up from her book and smiled, then the book grasped her attention again and she was caught in the words.

"So, Sabra, you know…has that jerk dumped you yet?" said Sirius walking over to her as she looked up her eyes knitted. Remus only new this look, everytime he took her wand and replaced it with a horrible fake one, she always got that face.

"Um…Sirius…" I mumbled quietly

"I bet he is already snoging another girl and then when you get to that stupid dance he won't show!" Sirius sneered as Sabra glared at him murderously

"Were you playing at Sirius?" Sabra said with a snort,

"The ball didn't sound so stupid when you were about to ask me!" she said again in defense, Remus new she was holding it all in her eyes darkened suddenly as if this was a flashback for him, a horrible and a non-mentionable flashback.

"Sis' Sirius is just being stupid…" I said to her, as I tried to get in between the too.

"Well it's stupid now, since you're going with that perfect! What? A bad boy, not good for the sister of a werewolf? She is going for the goody goodies? and i mean really that freackle face loser Sabra! really!" Sirius said raising his voice as he walked closer.

Sabra stood up her eyes slightly red as she was about to cry.

"Well if you feel that way Sirius why didn't you build up all the _bad boy_ courage and ask me BEFORE Larman did!" she yelled as she ran up to the girls dorm. Silence then the door slammed shut. And faintly Remus could hear his sister's silent cries.

"Oi! You really did it this time Sirius!" said James his sloppy moved in diffrent directions as he talked and glared at Sirius who sat down on the Gryffindor chair.

"I didn't mean to make her that…upset"

"SIRIUS! I would be mad if you said all that stuff too me. You two are the best of friends, hearing that from a friend… Sirius YOU got to fix this man!" I said walking up to staircase to comfort my sister.

"James…uh a little help?"

"Sorry dude, on your own in this one…on your own."

~0~0

{Sabra}

_How could he say that too me?_

I thought as I headed down to breakfast, my head incased inside a book I so dearly cherished.

"Hey their Sis'"

"Oh…hello Remus" I said my eyes slightly red from the crying.

"You ok…you know Sirius didn't mean all that…" he said rapping me into his arms in a brotherly hug.

"I don't know if he meant it or not Remus…" I said coldly

"But I'll find out when HE apologizes" my face plastered with a sneer.

"Comeon sis' you too have been friends for life… don't let this little argument hurt that friendship." He said calmingly

Sabra sighed  
"I won't…I'll try to make it up AFTER the ball" I said sheepishly walking into the Great Hall. Remus let go of me and headed to James and Sirius. Sirius looking longingly at me as he motioned his hand to wave.

I glared at him and his hand fell,

"Sabra!" a voice called and I looked over to see Larman waving his hands and motioned me to come over. I smiled and my legs walked over in a skip type walk.

"Hey Larman!" I said cheerfully, not turning back to the Gryffindor table. Larman made room for a seat next to him as he looked up at me. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, you can just call me Lar." He said quietly planting a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed slightly; I could feel Sirius's dark eyes lock on my every move.

"Ok, Lar how are you doing?" I asked sweetly. He smiled at me,

"I'm fine Sabra thanks for asking, man, I'm glad you accepted me to take you to that dance…" he laughed slightly then continued "Sabra?"

"Yes?" I asked as a few eggs filled in a plate in front of me.

"I hope you know I've had a crush on you for a long time… becoming champion, and also a perfect I hoped you would notice me, and this dance. I thought it would be the perfect moment to ask you…" he said his face completely red as he didn't look me in the eye.

"That's so sweet Lar!" I said kindly as I kissed him on his cheek.

I didn't know a face could get that red, I knew he wasn't fibbing I could tell it in his face Sirius was just over reacting, And right now I hoped Sirius was watching.

"Hey Sabra? After lunch since it's almost Christmas wanna go out to the lake? I hear the Squid gets very excited during this time of year" he smirked, slightly as his black hair fell in his face.

"I better get back to the Gryffindor table. But I'll take you up on that offer Lar…see you after breakfast" I said turning around to the Gryffindor's and walking over.

I sat down next to Remus still not looking at Sirius as I ate my eggs and fresh bacon. Sirius glanced at me often but our eyes never locked and soon are plates cleared, and I headed down for the lake.

I sat down in a patch of frosted grass as I looked out into the lake the Squids tentacles splashed the water as owls flew over returning or sending messages to the loved ones.

A few minutes past and light footsteps crunched the frost behind me. I turned around and saw Lar smiling down at me as I stood up to great him.

Before I had time to protest he grabbed my waste and pulled me towards him, planting a kiss on my lips. Surprised I almost pulled away but his gentle hands rested on my hips pulling me even closer. My eyes fluttered but soon closed as my lips took control and pressed closer to his. My hands slid up his chest and rested on his shoulders, I opened my mouth slightly to breath and instead of air filling in a warm tongue rested on mine as his hands moved to my hair. His long fingers stroked threw my dark brown locks, as I pulled slightly apart. Like a magnet he followed my head as his lips found mine again. I giggled as I pushed away once more.

"Merry Christmas…" he said gentle, caressing my check as he stepped away a little.

"And a happy New Year" I said brushing my hair down.

He smiled and helped me with my hair as it soon relaxed at my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said coolly he smiled once more as he sat down on the frost and leaned back. I smiled and laid down next to him, my hair sprawled out on the grass as an arm slid under my neck.

"So what does this mean?" he asked as we both stared up into the cloudless sky.

"What do you mean?"

"The kiss….what does it mean…you know for us" he asked again I could hear his heart beat faster and faster between every word, I blushed

And sat up

"I don't know…" kissing him on the cheek as I started to walk away

"How about…kissing aquatics?" I said he grabbed my arm and kissed me one last time

"That's awesome…I-I'll see you at the dance" he said his eyes dreamy as I walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

_It was indeed a Merry Christmas._

* * *

**_ Daww! _**

**_Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review you may be the lucky winner!_**

**_Review! Review! Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANd since your at chapter 3 you must have enjoyed the other chapters! YAH FOR YOU!**

**Anyway this one is also edited so NO MORE BAD BRITISH GRAMMER! for more updates check out my profile or read below ^.^ this chapter is highly rated T so watch out Sirius becomes...Sirius so yah...**

**Also the lame**

**"Your Sirius?"**

**"Yah, Highly SERIUOUS!"**

**joke is in here so haha enjoy that.**

**ALSO Sabra's Amegus is mentioned in hear so review for her nickname!**

**Everything in {} is the p.o.v every thing in _italic _ letters is Animal talk :) Also the 0~ is just a symbol to start a new p.o.v so yah i forgot to mention that, don't want anyone confused!**

**ENJOY THE BALL GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter 3

~0

{Sirius}

It was the day of the ball everyone not able to sit threw one lesson talked and talked about what they were going to do tonight. All the teachers gave up on teaching since most questions asked were about the ball.

"Sirius comeon! Sabra and you are best friends!" said James as the both walked up to get the robes on.

"Dude! I don't give a damn anymore… we both have forgotten about it … and I don't need to be reminded" Sirius growled as they put on the normal black robes and started down to the great hall. Many colors showed threw that night. Blue, green, even rainbow but James and Sirius were focused on the two Gryffindor girls coming down from the hall.

Lily dressed in a Sea green had on a flowing dress. Her hair pined up with small curls falling down and some draping over her shoulder. Her dress formed to her body. James wide eyes watched her as she came down and locked arms with Snape.

Behind her was Sabra wearing different shades of blue on her. The dress went down to her legs but each curve and line created a new airier of beauty. Her hair braided to the side and slightly curled had light blue sparkles in it Sirius looking at her as he felt his knees go knobby. She looked in his direction and smiled, but he soon saw she wasn't staring at him but another person behind him. Larman pushed through the crowed to great her as they both started to walk into the ball room.

Sirius scowled as he and James soon started to walk into the room. As the music started Remus entered with a girl.

James and Sirius both wide eyed as Remus smiled at the girl who Sirius knew as Lexie a RavenClaw girl.

Sirius scowled even more as Remus and Lexie joined the crowed of happy students dancing.

"Dude we are… the only people… who don't have a freacking date! And look at me! I'm too sexy to feel like this!" yelled Sirius, his dark black locks brushed his eyebrows as he looked around for Sabra.

Finally seeing her blue dress Sirius locked on to her, his hands started to sweat as he dropped his head.

James staring off to the other side and did the same.

_Look at us losers_

Sirius thought as Snape stuck his tongue out at us.

Just as if Sirius looked up to the heavens, and prayed.

Dumbledore stood up and silenced everything

"All Champions, listen up. Champions are going to have to leave the ball room for a meeting with their teachers to schedule the first task. You will have time to dance with your partners after but for now please head to my Office."

Some sighs escaped the champions as Larmen, laid a kiss on Sabra (which almost made Sirius jump up and kick him in the place sun don't shine) and left the room with the other champions.

Sirius winked at James as Sabra walked over to them and sat down next to James.

"What a night!" she said lazily, "Have you two been sitting her the whole time?" she asked brushing a few invisible pieces of lent off her dress.

James nodded but Sirius thought this would be his chance.

"Wanna Dance then Sabra, since you don't feel like sitting down?" she scowled at him but he could see a slight smile on her face, she got up and walked over to the dance floor. Her luck it was a slow dance, but to Sirius it was a good time to talk with her.

He un-tucked his robes and walked up to her. She didn't have one of her usually smiled apon her face, but the distance between them was over and Sirius felt the wonderful friendship blossom once more.

"So slow dance eh?" he said to her as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Shut-up Sirius" she said her voice had a since of humor in it as she looked at him for the first time it seemed like for ages.

Sirius smiled, and her lips formed slightly as they rocked back and forth.

"You know… I didn't mean anything… I didn't mean to hurt….I'm sorry Sabra…really I-"

"Sabra Hey! Main that was a long speech Dumbledore made! Hey he said we can give are dates a tour of everything…"said a familiar, and horrible voice as Sirius turned around and saw the guy he really didn't want to see.

"Larmen Griffin" he mumbled coldly.

"Oh…hey Black isn't it? Hey sorry gotta steal her" Larman said nonchalantly.

Sirius nodded as Sabra's waist escaped his hands, Larmen glared at him and took Sabra's hand as he lead her out of the main hall kissing her on the cheek to improve the angry built up inside Sirius.

I growled and motioned for James to come to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't feel like dancing anymore. And the temptation to follow Sabra and that Griffin dude was too much.

~0~0

{James}

"Sirius what are you planning?" said James as he slumped up to the common room. Still feeling in the mood to dance he followed his crazed friend up to the dormitory.

"Dung-rum" said Sirius (PASSWORD CHANGE) as he ran into the portrait hole.

James sighed and followed after him, Sirius his eyes wide with fear almost walked over to the now glum Remus.

"I had to tell her I needed sleep…"he pointed to the sky as the moon started to rise. "I took some medicine so it should stop it for a while but…" he sighed miserably

"Hey what was your date's name?" Asked Sirius, still confused I bumped into him and gave him the _were you playing at you idiot _look.

"Lexie Night" said Remus, "You know the one that use to date that perfect… nasty break up she said he has about 2 girlfriends per year. Idiot that's not how you find love that's not" said Remus as he stood up and scratched his now pointed ear.

"Better get goin' see you guys later...hey don't forget to practice you transfiguration!" he added as he ran out.

Sirius glanced at James

"You know what this means"

"No"

"O my gosh… Dude we have to save her"

"Who?"

"We have to save her! Better gets your butt into that Buck soon we got some scaring to do!"

" Who and why?"

"JAMES! That Griffin idiot is going to hurt Sabra! I can just feel it! Comeon I think I know where they are!"

James sighed. "Screw you Sirius, screw you" as he tried to remember how to transform into the deer. Since he hasn't done it in a while he was scared almost, Sirius and James exited the common room as soon as they entered, bumping into a couple of people on their way down, James almost glared at the man next to him

"So where are we going?" he asked pushing a 1st year hufflepuff and a couple of RavenClaw's as he tried to keep up with Sirius's fast pace. "The lake…I saw them there before on christmas… sorry I kind of barrowed your cloak..." he smiled weakly as I punched him hard in the back. Finally escaping the croward Sirius and James walked out onto the now freezing ground.

"Ready?" Sirius said as he held all the rage in and transformed into a spectacular black dog. Sighing James clutched his fists and the transformation began, horns started to sprout from his head, as his hands grew hard and cold. Dark brown hair drawled from his body as he soon had to stand on all fours.

_Ok this is the plan _Sirius said in a small hushed whimper as he trotted along the grass.

_Ill distracts the bastard, while you use those horns of yours to grab Sabra…_

He paused so I could catch up then continued

_Ill change back into a man and make him drink this…_ Sirius turned to show me a small potion dangling from his neck; I guessed a truth potion. We galloped closer to the lake ._ Then after he gives me the answers a memory charm. When you have Sabra… well you know how to talk to her in animal form since she is like us… and we can figure out the rest from there._

He huffed as his large padded feet ran silently across the grounds, the lake getting closer and closer as two figures came into view. As we got closer we found Sabra pushed up against the large oak lip locked with Larmen, her hands trying to push him off but his body weight over powered her as she was forced into a kiss once more. We could hear his groaning as she had a puckered up face. She must have been taken by surprise when he planted a snog on her but soon her face relaxed as I could feel Sirius muscles bunch up...

_This must be hard for you_ I snorted as his eyes locked on to them I galloped into position as Sirius was supposed to howl for the signal.

Just as Larmen hands moved down slightly the Howling erupted from Sirius lunges.

And the plan leaped into action.

As expected Larmen put Sabra behind him to protect her, wand in hand he looked around blindly the dark, blinded the human eyes but me and Sirius saw everything _perfectly. _ I galloped into action Sirius taken care of Larmen who (as planed) attacked Sirius leaving Sabra defenseless. I lowered my horns creating a type of seat, as I silently crept up behind her. She watched Sirius snarl and growl at Larmen, she knowing who it was hissed at him not hearing me run behind her. With no warning I scooped her up and ran away from the dog and man, she hissed in defense as Larmen started yelling some defensive spells, I knew she was about to transform. And Just as I thought it, a large scaled figure fell out of my horns as I came to a halt.

The snake hissed, it was quite large its underbelly had sliver type armor as its head expanded, Sabra always loved snakes, but she did love every animal. She always wished she could transform into a King Cobra, and since her brother was a werewolf her mother allowed her to be a nonregistered Amegus. She had poison although she never used it, when it came to talk about being a Amegus she always said "its fine" or "I love to be one" and that ended the conversation, she knew Sirius, Peter, and me were unregistered but she never rated us out.

That might change.

_I can explain_

I said taping my foot on the ground

_I'd love to hear that ssstory! _ She hissed rapidly raising her body so we were eye level.

_Ok well…let's just say the guy you were just snoging doesn't like you but many others…_

I racked my horns as her slit eyes narrowed.

_Comeon Sirius wants to prove it…_

She growled at me and showed her fangs as she slithered into the darkness. I followed behind her my chest jetting out as I looked noble and proud.

Sirius in Human form seemed to be pinning Larmen down he motioned for me as I galloped over making sure I didn't walk all over Sabra. As I pined Larmen back with my horns. Sirius pored a potion into his mouth, and Sabra enlarged her body and watched, I could see the anger in her dark now red eyes as I let Larmen go, my hoof ready to kick if he made any moves.

"Ok idiot… first question…who am i?"

"A Black,"

"Yes and no, I'm Sirius"

"I'm serious too" Larmen said as his hands fumbled on the ground, and a slight smile erupted from his mouth

"Oh shut-it… next question… who did you take to the ball"

"That sexy beast Sabra Lupin!" he said his eyes wide with happiness, Sabra's tail curled in delight as her eyes softened a little.

"And are you snoging more than just Sabra?" Sirius asked

"Duh man! A hot Perfect like me? I finally got the ladies drooling over me… unlike some people… but I got to say Sabra's is the best so far, doesn't mean I snog some RavenClaw girls when I wish, but Sabra… I might keep her"

" ha-ha…yah we will see if you get to keep her after tonight, dude to get joy by hurting girls? I mean I'm a player also but not like that… in a different more… reliable way… but your way that's wrong man! Sabra is probably the best girl you will ever get to know! I dream of dating that girl! We have been friends for every… I almost ruined over a fight about you! She actually believed you wouldn't hurt her…but I knew man, I knew your just a idiot who is to proud to see what's standing right in front of them. And _you_ don't deserve a more beautiful, charming, smart, and courageous girl like Sabra." Sirius paused then added "Man why don't you just grow a set and get out… this time I am SERIOUS!" as he put his wand to Larmen's head and said a memory charm, and then put him in a deep sleep. As he turned back into a dog.

_You ok Sabra?_

Sirius and I asked in sequence, there was a loud hiss as she said

_I'm fine… thanks Sirius…all those things you said about me…thanks…_

And with that she slithered off to Hogwarts, silent hisses could be heard by Sirius and James as they both galloped after her Larmen floating alongside, as Hogwarts came back into view.

* * *

**Larmen is not gonna feel anything in the morning ^.^ which is good but he doesn't remember anything Sirius said,** **wonder how he is gonna feel when Sabra "Breacks up" with him haha...Bummer**

**Hope you enjoyed REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
